Colores Equivalentes
by RemsBlack
Summary: Un chico nuevo llega al mejor internado de todo Japón, "El instituto privado Raimon", famoso, por sus estudiantes ejemplares, por formar a las estrellas del futuro, y por la hermosura que ocultan las cuatro paredes del edificio.
1. Prólogo

¿Por qué tengo que ir a un estúpido colegio privado?, ENCIMA A UN INTERNADO! Y para el colmo, un internado masculino…..-no podía dejar de pensar en ello, su libertad limitada a unas estúpidas 4 paredes, se le acabó la intimidad, pues, de ahora en adelante, tendría compañero de cuarto-…*suspiro*

Midorikawa Ryuuji era el hijo de un famoso abogado, que llevaba casos por todo el mundo y por consiguiente, el joven también había estado en muchas zonas del globo, y no las recordaba por su fauna, o monumentos históricos. Las recordaba por los monumentos de las mujeres, si, este joven era un conquistador, y por qué no decirlo, algo homófobo, no entendía como dos hombres podían acabar haciendo esas cosas, y menos estando monumentos con Evangeline (la francesa), Roxanne (Inglaterra), Isabella (Italiana), Joanha (alemana), María (española)…y así unos cuantas más.

-Ya hemos llegado, Señorito Midorikawa.

Rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos, devolviendo lo a la cruda realidad.

-No hay posibilidad de volver a casa en el maletero?-preguntó con humor y una sonrisa triste-

-Señorito…yo…-dijo después de depositar las maletas en el suelo-

-Tranquilo, solo era una broma *mantuvo su sonrisa forzada*, vamos vete, no llegues tarde, mi padre te necesita en casa…

-Señorito….Adiós Señorito…

Cuando el coche ya no se veía, Midorikawa cogió sus maletas, y entró por la puerta, dispuesto a afrontar todo lo que se le pusiese por delante….pero, ¿Qué hacer, si ese todo, es un pelirrojo de ojos verdes?

Vio entrar por la puerta principal, a un joven, unos 16 años (su misma edad) de pelo verde largo, recogido en lo alto de su cabeza a modo de coleta, estatura media, cuerpo de atleta, si, seguro que tenía que ser atleta… y… muy guapo….

"¿Así que tú eres el chico nuevo?" No pudo evitar sonreír al llegar a estos pensamientos, tan guapo, y chico nuevo? Nuevo juguete….

A lo que llevaba 3 pasos andando, algo lo agarró con fuerza del brazo, era un pelirrojo.

-Nee, Hiroto-sama, no me tenías que ayudar en algo?-sonrió de forma pícara…

-Claro Haruya- Intentó ocultar el tono de enfado que sentía al haber sido frustradas sus Intenciones de conocer al chico nuevo…

-Entonces…vamos…a ...-decía mientras se acercaba sensualmente a los labios de su Hiroto- ...a ...tu cuarto?

Hiroto no podía evitar sonreír, QUE MARAVILLA NO TENER COMPAÑERO!

Si, Hiroto Kiyama, no tenía compañero de cuarto, ¿Por qué? ...Digamos, que si tu padre, es el mayor inversor de ese instituto, y que tu tío (el marido de la hermana de tu padre, concretamente) es el director, tus deseos son ordenes, y si no quieres tener compañero, no lo tienes… y punto.

Llevaba a quien quería a su cuarto….y eso, le encantaba, muchos le deseaban, querían disfrutar con el caaada noche, pero, él se aburría muy rápido, tenía que cambiar a menudo de juguete.

-Vamos Haruya-le decía sin poder apartar la vista del peliverde, que se alejaba por el pasillo, posiblemente, hacia el despacho del director

El pelirrojo, le cogió de la mano, y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Hiroto. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Hiroto, tomó los mandos del asunto, colocando a Haruya contra esta, colocó una mano en el manillar, para evitar que se abriese, y la otra, la colocó en la cintura de su uke, mientras le besaba con pasión.

-Hiroto-sempai… aaaah!...-ya estaba excitado, su pequeño, siempre estaba dispuesto a complacerle, era más fácil de excitar que Fuusuke….aunque este último, era maravilloso en la cama…..

-Tengo una idea Haruya…*para el beso* Nos quedamos en mi cuarto, hasta que empiece la tercera hora *le muerde el cuello*…Te parece?

-Si… Hiroto-sempai..Aaaah!

-Pues entremos –Dijo con una sensual sonrisa, mientras metía a Haruya en la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.


	2. MI PRIMER DÍA DE CLASE

"MI PRIMER DÍA DE CLASE"

*FLASH BACK*

-Es un placer tener a un estudiante como usted en nuestro centro, señorito Midorikawa.

-El placer es Mio - dijo mientras ponía una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

"Lo odio, lo Odio, ¡LO ODIO! ¡PORQUE TENGO QUE VENIR A ESTA ESTÚPIDA ESCUELA!" En su interior Mido se consumía…

-NO! El placer es todo nuestro! Es un estudiante ejemplar, matrícula de honor y campeón en deportes como futbol, baloncesto, tenis, natación, balón mano, taekuondo, voleibol, surf….

- Si, un verano que me aburría…-le interrumpió

-..Rugby, baseball, Hockey… atletismo, hípica y golf.

-También me gustan los deportes de alto riesgo.

- lo dicho, un gran estudiante-esbozó una amplia sonrisa- Bueno, aquí tiene sus horarios, la llave de su cuarto y los libros.

-Muchas gracias.

-Su compañero le estará esperando y le he pedido que le ayude a instalarse.

-No era necesario…

-Él está encantado, no tiene un gran apego a la asignatura de física y Química, suele irse a nadar a la piscina.

"¿Nadar?...joder…que tío tan raro…."

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

[HABITACIÓ 16]

Justo antes de llamar a la puerta se detuvo.

"Es mi habitación. No tengo que llamar… pero ¿y si está desnudo? Qué manera de empezar a conocerse…"

*TOC TOC*

- ¿Hola?

- ¡Adelante! – Se escuchó detrás de la puerta-

- Hola, soy tu…compañero…..-Duró 3 segundos en el cuarto, cuando pasaron cerró la puerta de un golpe.

"No estaba preparado para esto…" No paraba de repetirse esa frase, pues lo que había visto era a su compañero, que al parecer, acababa de ducharse, porque tenía la toalla todavía atada a la cintura… y nada más.

Su compañero era alto, con una piel morena y un cuerpo perfectamente esculpido, hombros anchos y fuertes por los que le caía el pelo largo y rosa que tenía, en ese momento chorreando.

Notó abrirse la puerta tras de él y se giró temeroso por lo que podía encontrar.

Encontró a su compañero, que ya llevaba puesto, el pantalón, pero, le faltaba la parte de arriba, tenía el pecho desnudo y tenía una toalla encima de la cabeza.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

-…Me gustan los compañeros con ropa…-dijo desviando la mirada

"Que mono eres"

- Vale, tomaré nota ^^, ¿Quieres pasar?

- Si, muchas gracias.

Ambos entraron en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Bueno –Se quitó la toalla de la cabeza, dejando su pelo libre-…Soy Tsunami Jousuke…-le tiende la mano

-Oh! Encantado Jousuke - le da la mano, mientras hace una de sus encantadoras sonrisas- Yo soy Midorikawa Ryuuji.

"Espero, que no ponga mucho esa sonrisa, que aquí es como ponerte un cartel de "¡VIOLAME!" Pensaba Jousuke.

-Por favor, llámame Jou-kun.

-Vale

-Oye, ¿Te has acostumbrado ya a tenerme medio desnudo?-preguntó pícaramente.

-¡Baka!

-jajaja

-No tiene gracia, total…somos hombre…tenemos lo mismo…

-Mido, deberías de dejar de hacer eso…créeme…

- ¿El que? –preguntó acercándose más a Jousuke

-Eso- este chico va a amanecer violado…

-No te entiendo Jou-kun

-Lo vas a entender enseguida… *suspira*…bueno, ¿Cómo has acabado aquí?- dice mientras se tumba en su respectiva cama.

LA habitación era muy amplia, digna de un internado de este nivel, nada más entrar por la puerta, se veía enfrente, otra puerta, que es el baño grande y de mármol fino. La habitación se dividía en dos, lado derecho, donde estaba la cama de Jousuke, y lado izquierdo, donde estaba la cama de Mido. Cada uno tenía en su lado, Un armario, escritorio, con una silla muy cómoda, mesillas de noche, zapatero, cómoda, estanterías…. Solo les falta una mini cocina….bueno…tenía una mini nevera…

Mido se fue a la otra cama…su cama…por el resto del año…. menuda mierda…

-Pueeees… *mira el reloj* ¿No vamos ni a Física ni a Idiomas, Jou-kun?

-Nos estamos conociendo! Ignora las asignaturas…

-Jou-kun…¿Quieres conocerme o quieres perder clases?

~Silencio~Silencio~Silencio~

-No me cambies de tema, cuéntame.

-Mis padres viajan mucho, así que después de ya haberme arrastrado con ellos por medio mundo, han decidido meterme en este internado…lleno de tíos…..sin mujeres….

-Mmmh….¿Te gustan mucha las mujeres? –"Esto le será un problema" pensó Jou-kun

-Bastante

"Pobre chico" repitió Jousuke en su interior

-Discúlpame Jou-kun, pero, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-17, cumpliré los 18 este curso - dijo con una sonrisa

-¡18!

-Sí, no me gusta estudiar mucho, y me matriculé aquí en 1º por una beca de natación.

-¿Eres bueno?

-Puedes venir a verme nadar cuando quieras

-Lo haré

~Siguieron hablando hasta las 14:00~

-Bueno, ya es hora de comer -se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta- Vamos Mido

-Jou-kun…-le colocó la mano en el hombro

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡PONTE LA CAMISA!

~Tras que Jousuke recibiese un golpe y se pusiese la camisa, ambos llegaron a la cafetería~

"Espero que no le cause mecha impresión…pobre, bueno, yo lo asimilé rápido…así que…"

La cafetería era digna de un hotel de 5 estrellas, los alumnos cogían los platos con la comida que eligiesen del menú, en una bandeja plateada.

Ambos escogieron lo mismo, de primero, Arroz con carne, y de segundo, ternasco.

- ¡Que hambre tengo Jou-kun! -suspiro al sentarse, mientras olía esa comida maravillosa, nada mejor que una buena comida, después de un viaje tan movido.

-Estos cocineros son buenísimos, Que aproveche!- empezó a comer su SUPER plato de arroz, normal que tuviese ese tamaño, después de pasar semejante rato diciendo al cocinero "echa más, un poco más, venga, un poco más…"

Midorikawa se sentía observado, todos los ojos estaban sobre el… "¿Que cojones miran?"…Había chicos realmente guapos, pero todos estaban por grupillos, y todos le miraban... "Joder"

-¿Qué miran?- le susurró a Jousuke

-¿mmm?-este tenía la boca llena

-Eres el nuevo gran atleta- un chico de pelo plateado en punta y con el cuello de la camisa vuelto hacia arriba, les había interrumpido y se estaba sentando al lado del pelirrosa –Nee! Jou-kun respira! No te me ahogues!

-jeje, Shuuya, te presento a Midorikawa Ryuuji

-Encantado, llámame Shuuya.

-Entonces llámame Mido –volvió a los susurros- Dime….¿Porque dices que me miran?

-Está claro -le contestaba también en susurros, y con una amplia sonrisa- No es común que vengan nuevos estudiantes, además ten en cuenta que ya llevamos dos meses de escuela, y tú eres muy curioso, gran estudiante y un súper atleta…por lo que se dice…

-No es para tanto…

-Que modesto eres Mido- empezó a comer su arroz, este lo había pedido con vegetales

Shuuya y Jousuke comían y hablaban tranquilamente, mientras que Midorikawa miraba a su alrededor. Notaba algo raro en el ambiente…y entonces se fijó en unos chicos…eran iguales, pero diferentes… "deben de ser gemelos"… se comportaban de manera extraña…

-¿Quiénes son esos dos?

-Son los hermanos Fubuki- le contestó Jou-kun

-Dicen que uno te hace tocar las llamas del infierno, mientras que el otro te hace tocar los cielos, puro cielo e infierno… son inalcanzables, no lo intentes…- terminó Shuuya

- ¿Inalcanzables? ¿A que te refieres? –Midorikawa no alcanzaba a comprender

Mido no había apartado la mirada de esos dos, al del pelo más claro, se le había quedado un grano de arroz en la comisura de la boca…y había pasado algo que Mido no esperaba…el de la bufanda al cuello le había quitado ese grano de arroz con la lengua.

- ~Hermanos Fubuki~

-¡Baka! Yamete, nos están mirando Atsuya…-dijo el del pelo claro

-Shirou...pues que miren esto…- tras estas palabras le plantó un fogoso beso en las labios, sacándole así un gran sonrojo a su uke y a todos los espectadores.

En la mente de Midorikawa - "No, no, no, no, NOOO!... esto no puede estar pasando!... …les ha trastornado, este sitio les ha trastornado…se han vuelto locos…necesitan mujeres…si eso… "

Un escalofrió recorrió espalda cuando pasó nuevamente la mirada sobre sus compañeros fijándose en cosas que antes no había visto. Chicos con las manos agarradas, otros se apoyaban en el hombre de otro…entre otras cosas…

-Jou-kun…Jou-kun….

-Ya te diste cuenta…¿No?..¿Mido? ¿Estás bien?

-Jou-kun….esto no me gusta…

-¡No seas exagerado!

-Será interesante cuando venga el sempai –Decía Shuuya con una sonrisa de desesperación en la cara.

-¿El profe también es Gay? Pobre de mi…

-Con "Sempai" no se refiere al profesor- le aclaró Jousuke - con "sempai" se refiere a Hiroto-sempai, es otro alumno, pero…

-Es el seme supremo de esta escuela-terminó Shuuya

A Mido no le entraba en la cabeza, se sentía con ganas de morir…todo YAOI! YAOI! Por todos putos lados, no entendía como a algunas de sus ex-novias les gustaba el yaoi.

-Temo por mi culo, me voy a meter un tampón y un cartel de prohibido el paso.

Jousuke y Shuuya rompieron a reír, las palabras de Mido, acompañadas de su cara, eran demasiado…

~Terminaron de comer justo cuando sonó la campana, a las 14:55~

-¡MIDO! ¡TENEMOS 5 MINUTOS PARA LLEGAR A HISTORIA!

-¡PORQUE ME GRITAS!-Ambos corrían por el pasillo, habían ido a la habitación a por sus respectivas mochilas, con los libros.

Jousuke se paró en seco, se acercó a la pared…y se apoyó en ella.

-¿Jou-kun?

-No sé dónde estamos…

*PLAF* - Mido le estampa la mochila en la cabeza a Jousuke

*PLUF* - Jousuke cae al suelo

*PLAFPLASPLAS* - Mido le pisa la cabeza repetidas veces

-¿Cómo te has podido perder? ¡ES UN PUÑETERO INTERNADO!

-Os puedo ayudar?- Un guapo pelirrojo de ojos verdes y pelo en punta hace su entrada.

-Oh! Kiya-kun? –decía Jousuke en el suelo

-Sabes llegar a clase de historia?-le preguntó rápidamente Mido

-Sí, claro, tengo ahora Historia- "¿Este es el chico de esta mañana?"

-Perfecto!

-Bueno, pues yo me voy a la enfermería…

El peliverde le agarra de la camisa

-Tú te vienes a clase conmigo

-¡Nooo!...Mido…¡No quierooooo! –Decía el pelirrosa con tono de niño pequeño

-Vamos Jousuke -Le decía con una sonrisa el pelirrojo

"Oh! Dios…esa sonrisa…a este le mola Midorikawa… está sacando su lado amable… se quiere ganar su confianza… que peligro" Pensaba Jousuke

-Vamos Mido-chan-El pelirrojo lo cogió de la mano, mientras le ayudaba con la mochila-Venga Jousuke - empezaron a correr para llegar a tiempo a clase de Historia

-Bueno, es aquí-decía Kiya-kun (el pelirrojo)

-Gracias –Mido se soltó del agarre de este y recuperó sus libros "Este tio no me gusta.."

Los 3 entraron y tomaron sus respectivos sitios, menos Mido que no tenía y el profesor insistía en presentarlo.

-Chicos, tenemos un nuevo alumno-se giró hacia mido- Preséntate por favor.

Todo el mundo lo miraba raro… y él se sentía raro… esas miradas… algún sonrojo… joder, se parecían a el cuándo se fijaba en una chica… un momento… no puede ser… yo soy su blanco…

-Bueno, soy Midorikawa Ryuuji, tengo 16 años, y me gustan los deportes (y las tías ¬¬)… -antes de hacer la reverencia típica de Japón al saludarse, dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta notar la pared y así tener el culo protegido- Es un placer *reverencia*

-Muy bien Señorito Ryuuji, siéntese al lado del señorito Hiroto.

Hiroto, Hiroto, Hiroto, Hiroto,Hiroto …¿De que me suena? (FlashBack -Es el seme supremo de esta escuela-terminó Shuuya *Fin FlashBack) "Ay mi madre"…buscó con la mirada un sitio libre… y solo había con Kiya-kun… "NO ME JODAS!"

Mido se sentó con el pelirrojo mientras este le sonreía.

-Será un placer tenerte de compañero, Mido-chan

Mido se giró hacia el con una de sus sonrisas más encantador, y en un que solo Hiro podía escuchar, le dijo:

-Verás Hiroto, cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición, he visto como me miras, y he oído ya algunas cosas...-hizo una pausa- …pretendes engatusarme y llevarme al huerto, y no lo niegues, ya que yo lo he hecho con bastantes mujeres *suspira* Quítate esa mierda de careta de amabilidad, y deja de seguirme el culo.

La cara de amabilidad de Hiroto desapareció, dejando entrever una de sus seductoras sonrisas.

-¡Woh! Que lanzado, Mido-chan.

"Esto será un reto" pensaba Hiro

-Y no me conviertas en un reto- dijo Mido

Hiroto desvió la mirada a la pizarra, y ambos siguieron la clase. De vez en cuando Mido sentía la penetrante mirada de Hiroto en su nuca.

En el cambio de clase, muchos de sus compañeros se acercaron a hablar con el, mientras que Hiroto lo observaba con una sonrisa en su cara.

"..esto va a ser interesante.."

-Chicos, Sentaos!- dijo una mujer de pelo moreno y rizado, mientras entraba por la puerta

-Española… -dijo Mido por lo bajo

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Hiroto asombrado

-Tiene un acento inconfundible, yo salí con una española…

-Abrir vuestros libros de Literatura, hoy trabajaremos textos de Goethe…¡Anda! Tenemos un nuevo compañero, y se sienta con mi mejor estudiante. Espero que pueda seguir nuestro ritmo.

-Leí a Goethe el año pasado.

-Bien, me gustan los alumnos despiertos. Comencemos, que hemos perdido ya 5 minutos.

~A las 5 terminó la clase y todos se fueron a poner sus uniformes de Educación Física~

-Ese Hiroto-decía Mido por lo bajo mientras se cambiaba-

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Jousuke, que estaba cambiado y sentado en su cama esperando a su compañero

-Es un imbécil, que va tras mi culo…

-Hombre..

-¡De Hombre NADA!...joder -se pone la camiseta- está muy claro, ha querido hacerse el majo conmigo… -se coloca las zapatillas y empieza a atárselas- ESTE TIO DE QUE COÑO VA!...se cree que todos se acostarán con el… estúpido engreído…hacer esas cosas... BUAF… Bueno, ya estoy, ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, claro.

~Se marcharon al pabellón de Educación Física y Midorikawa no paraba de pensar en ese estúpido gilipollas~


	3. ACABARÉ POR ODIAR EDUCACIÓN FÍSICA

~ACABARÉ POR ODIAR E.FÍSICA~

Las instalaciones eran una pasada, piscinas interiores y exteriores, tenis, zona patinake, zona para bicicletas de montaña, Ping-pong, Zona karate, campo de futbol, campo baloncesto… ¡HAS ZONA DE HÍPICA!

"Es una pasada, si quitamos el exceso de penes….y que un pelirrojo de ojos verdes va tras mi culo…"

Y justamente, ahí estaba, el creído de mierda ese…

-Mido-chan, te queda muy bien el uniforme de gimnasia…

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti Hiroto

-Así que te has fijado en mí

-No me gusta pisar mierdas, así que hay que tenerlas controladas.

-Esto va a ser muy divertido, Mido-chan…

Todos los que estaban en el pabellón miraban a Mido y Hiro, algunos con recelo, susurrando cosas como: "Mi Hiro-sempaiii!"/ "¿se habrán liado ya?" / "Que mono es Mido" / "Que cuerpazo tiene el nuevo"

…..

-¡Buenas tardes chicos! -el profesor acababa de llegar eliminando ese ambiente tan tenso- Chicos, hoy empezamos la lucha libre, os he juntado según vuestro nivel…las parejas se mantendrán posiblemente todo el año.

-Nee, Jou-kun -decía muy bajito Midorikawa- ¿Quiénes son los mejores atletas?

-Pues, seríamos, Shuuya, Hiroto, Tu, los hermanos Fubuki y yo…

-Shuuya con Tsunami –dijo el profesor

-Bueno, pues ya está –decía Jousuke con una sonrisa

-Eh?

-Ryuuji con Hiroto

"Mierda, mierda, mierda.."

"Eres una presa fácil"

-Profesor! No me tocaba a mí con Hiroto? –decía Haruya, un chico, pelirrojo, más oscuro que Hiroto, con unas líneas en la cara, y de carácter algo voluble.

-Midorikawa está más preparado que tu

-Pero…

-Pero nada

-Haruya, no me interrumpas ni me entretengas –le dijo por lo bajo Hiroto-

-Chicos! Colocaos con las parejas, calentar y a continuación tenéis que intentar derribar al compañero, se permiten todo tipo de técnicas de lucha, pero no os hagáis daño.

Midorikawa y Hiroto se fueron a una de las esquinas del polideportivo para poder hacer la tarea y se pusieron a calentar.

-Bueno, ¿ya estas Mido….AAaah! –a lo que se dio cuenta, ya estaba en el suelo

Mido había girado sobre sí mismo, dando una patada baja, en los gemelos a Hiroto, haciendo que este cállese al suelo, golpeando su espalda.

Todo el mundo se giró para ver la escena.

-Midorikawa ya ha tirado a Hiroto, aun así, continuar y el resto centraos en vuestra pareja.

Todos continuaron con lo que habían dejado.

-Eres muy rápido- decía mientras se ponía en pie

-Y tu... –dejó la frase en el aire al saltar para evitar la patada que le había lanzado Hiroto-….un tramposo

-Todo vale –esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras se ponía en guardia

-Cierto

Empezaron a lanzarse puñetazos y patadas, el que cometiese el más mínimo error sería el que recibiría el golpe

Hiroto no fue suficientemente rápido y no esquivó la patada de Midorikawa, directa al lomo.

-Aaggh! –Se sentó en el suelo en posición fetal a causa del dolor

-Hiroto?

-Te… pasaste Mido-chan…

-Eso te pasa por gilipollas –le cogió del brazo derecho y se lo pasó por detrás de su cuello, mientras le sujetaba por la cintura con el brazo izquierdo.

-Profesor, voy a llevar a Hiroto a la enfermería

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Que es muy bueno luchando –contestó Hiroto por Midorikawa con tono de dolor

-Ya veo; bueno, marchaos, lo habéis hecho genial

Empezaron a caminar camino a la enfermería

-Cuanto más te conozco, más raro me pareces…

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Hiroto

-Te has dejado pegar –hizo una pausa, en la que Hiroto lo miró impresionado- Seguramente, querrías hacerte el herido, entonces yo me habría acercado y me habrías tirado al suelo e inmovilizado

- ¿Cómo llegas a esa conclusión?

-Porque cuando has creído que iba a ser un golpe suave, te has dejado… por eso te he pegado más fuerte

- Mido-chan… te pasaste…

- Y tú estás loco…

Hiroto aprovechó que tenía un brazo por detrás del cuello de Mido para atraerle hacía, y robarle un beso. Midorikawa no reaccionaba.

El pelirrojo puso una mano en la nuca de Mido y otra en su cintura, para besarle otra vez.

Pero algo se lo impedía, era la mano de Mido que estaba sobre sus labios, con el fin de evitar ese segundo beso

-¿Mque Chuates? – "¿Qué haces?" (que tiene la mano encima, le impide hablar)

-Nunca….jamás…vuelvas a hacer eso…nunca…

Como el peliverde no le quitaba la mano de encima, comenzó a besarla…

Mido no sabía qué hacer, quería quitárselo de encima, pero estaba paralizado…

-Hola chicos! –Un chico moreno con una cinta naranja en la cabeza, entraba en escena

Midorikawa empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Hiroto hacia atrás y escondió la mano que esta había chupado..

-Esto….esto… -el chico moreno, se acercó a Mido

-No es lo que parece… -el peliverde trataba de inventarse una historia coherente

El chico moreno, puso una mano en el hombro de Mido, y otra en el de Hiro, y con tono de alegría dijo:

-¡QUE BONITO ES TENER COMPAÑEROS! Hiro-sempai, ayudar así a un compañeros que se había cortado en la mano *estrellitas en los ojos mientras mira a Hiroto*

-No ha sido nada, Mamoru-kun –le sonreía

-Me voy a Gimnasio, ¡Adiós chicos!

"Este chico es retrasado* pensó Midorikawa

-Hiroto, creo que podrás llegar tu solo hasta la enfermería

-¿No me acompañas?

-Me parece, que no te he pegado suficientemente fuerte como para acompañarte, Adiós!

-Hasta mañana Mido-chan

Midorikawa fue a su habitación con semblante serio y cuando entró en ella:

-AAAAAh! BAAAAAAAAKAAAA!

Se cogió una toalla y se fue a dar una ducha fría…

"Este es el peor primer día de toda mi vida"

***Hiroto***

En la enfermería le dijeron que le saldría una moradura, pero nada más. Pasó la tarde en su cuarto estudiando y a eso de las 22hh llamaron a la puerta.

-Hiro-sempai? Tengo un problema con los deberes de Biología –entró un peliblanco en el cuarto

-¿Cuál Fuusuke? – Dijo el pelirrojo

-Pues… -cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama del pelirrojo, donde este se encontraba- las partes del cuerpo humano me confunden –decía mientras se quitaba la camiseta

-Eso tiene solución –dijo con una pervertida sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano al peliblanco invitándolo a subir.

~~~~ FIN ~~~~


	4. Estas extraño

~CAP.3~

~Hiroto~

A la mañana siguiente~

"Dios… que mierda de nochecita he pasado"

Tras este pensamiento, sonó el despertador.

-A la ducha…

*FLASH BACK*

-Aaaaah….Aaaah…. Hiroto…Aaaah…. Motto! Motto!

El peliblanco gemía debajo debajo del ojiverde

-Me encantas…eres demasiado bueno….Mm…

-Te quiero Hiro-sempai

-Deseaba que dijeses eso Mido-chan….Aaaah…. –el pelirrojo repitió ese nombre varias veces más entre suspiros.

Fuusuke no cabía en su asombro… Hiroto nunca había hecho eso… dejó de reaccionar ante las embestidas de Hiro y perdió la erección. Empujó a Hiro, sacándolo así de dentro de el…

-Se puede saber que coño pasa ahora –decía intentando recuperar el aire

-Como que Midorikawa!

-…tsk...Mierda…

El peliblanco empezó a recoger sus cosas y a vestirse

-Venga Fuu-kun, no te pongas así…

-Cuando sepas que mierdas te pasa con ese Midorikawa, me llamas.

Dijo mientras salía por la puerta y la cerraba dando un portazo.

*Fin FlashBack*

Hitoro salió de la ducha pensando en como había podido llamar "Midorikawa" a Fuusuke….y aun peor, el se imaginaba que estaba con Mido en la realidad.

"Será mejor que me vista y me vaya a clase"

~Midorikawa~

-Jou-kun! Vamos a llegar tarde!

-Ya voy!

Mido no paraba de tocarse los labios, pensando en el beso que había tenido con Hiroto.

-Ya estoy Mido!...Mido?... –el peliverde se encontraba en otro mundo –Mido?

-Oh! ¿Ya estas?-Exclamó mientras se ponía en pie

-Estas bien Mido?

-Si,si….¿Nos vamos?

MARTES~1º Hora~~IDIOMAS

La hora transcurrió tranquila, Mido al principio estaba incómodo, pero poco a poco pasó a estar algo triste, ya que Hiroto estaba muy serio.

El peliverde le dirigía miradas furtivas, y siempre lo encontraba mirando la ventana, escribiendo o simplemente con la mente en blanco.

Pasó la mañana y llegó la comida, que entrar risas y conversaciones con Jousuke pasó rápido.

Y pasó la tarde….y el miércoles….y el jueves…..y llegó el viernes….y Midorikawa llegó a su límite.

Aguantó la primera hora en silencio, Ciencias del mundo contemporáneo era una asignatura divertida, pero con un amargado al lado….era un coñazo.

Después tocaba Artes, y hoy tocaba Música y compartir piano con el compañero.

-Buenas Días! Alumnos, hoy haremos una composición libre.

Hiroto, se sentó en silencio y empezó a tocar el piano, Midorikawa estaba embobada mirando como las finas y blancas manos de Hiroto tocaban el piano, arrancando de este bellas notas.

-Hiroto… ¿Estas bien?

-Si, ¿Por?-respondió sin mirarle centrado en la música.

-¿Te has rendido en tu afán de conquistarme?

-¿Acaso te desilusiona?

"Idiota….¿Como me va a desilusionar?"

-Llevas la semana muy raro –dijo Mido, intentando no parecer preocupado

-No es cierto- "Simplemente Fuusuke me dejó a medias, y llevo desde entonces sin pasar un rato divertido, además tampoco estoy de humor" Hiro no entendía como era posible que su apetito sexual hubiese cesado.

-si, es cierto, has pasado en ti durante esta semana en otro puto mundo

-Sabes?...He pensado en ti durante esta semana.

Midorikawa se sonrojó al extremo y a Hiroto le encantaba y también le complacía que se preocupase por el.

La música seguía inundando la pequeña salita.

-¿Q-Que-Que estas diciendo Hiroto?

-Cada vez que pensaba en ti, tenía ganas de quitarme la camiseta por el calor que me inundaba, ¿Nunca te han dicho –hizo una pausa para dejar de tocar y acercar su rostro al del peliverde y bajando el volumen de su sensual voz, le dijo -Que tu pelo es como un helado?

-…-Mido no reaccionaba

-Me acordaba de cómo tenías el pelo recogido en la clase de gimnasia, y no paraba de venirme a la cabeza imágenes de helados y luego me imaginaba comiendo un frío helado en la playa…

-Tu…tu….tu….- *PLASH* Mido cerró de golpe la tapa del piano, pero Hiroto había sido rápido y se había apartado.

Cada piano estaba en una pequeña sala insonorizada con una puerta de cristal, así que nadie había escuchado el golpe que le había dado Mido al piano.

-Pobre Mido-chan, te esperabas que hubiese soñado cosas muy pervertidas… ¿Verdad? *le colocó la mano en el muslo* tranquilo, también lo he hecho…

-Parate semental… *le agarra la mano* ..1º estamos en clase de música y 2º la puerta es de cristal.

-Mmn…vamos mejorando –dijo con una sonrisa pícara

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ya no dices lo de "Somos Hombres"

-Estaba impreso- contestó rápidamente Midorikawa

-No lo estaba

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

Se habían acercado inconscientemente, y con cada "Si" y "No" se ampliaban sus respectivas sonrisas.

-Joder, si que estaba impreso –La mano que le había agarrado a Hiro, sin darse cuenta había entrelazado sus dedos.

-Me gusta tu sonrisa pelo-helado –Levantó sus manos entrelazadas y besó la mano de Midorikawa.

-Idiota-Midorikawa estaba muy rojo

-Chicos! ¿Cómo van por aquí? –la profesora rompió el ambiente.

Midorikawa saltó en el sitio e intentó soltarse del agarre de Hiroto pero este no se lo permitió

-Vamos Bien profesora

-No esperaba menos, voy a ver al resto, suerte…..un momento…Midorikawa, ¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?... estas muy rojo

-No profesora, estoy bien, gracias

-De acuerdo, os dejo que continuéis

Cerró la puerta y se marchó a ver al resto de parejas

-¿Estas bien Mido-chan? -Decía mientras le ponía una mano en la mejilla

-Si, estoy bien –decidió separarse de Hiroto para tomar aire, se soltaron las manos y retiró la mano de este de su mejilla, a pesar del pesto de desaprobación del pelirrojo –Continuemos con la estúpida composición-

-Vale

Los dos se pusieron a tocar hasta que sonó la campana y volvieron a la clase para dar lengua y Literatura.

Iban hacia el aula en silencio, y Mido no paraba de preguntarse ¿Por qué no le había parado? ¿Por qué se había comportado así con Hiroto? ¿Qué le pasaba?

Y llegaron a lengua y Literatura, y Hiroto no dejaba de mirarle.

-¿Qué miras Baka? –le dijo por lo bajo

-Me gusta mirar como escribes-

-No digas esas cosas

-KIYAMA! MIDORIKAWA! Estais atentos?

-Si- respondieron al unísono

-Quiero mentes despejadas… ¿De acuerdo?

-Si –volvieron a responder al unísono

Mientras la profesora hablaba, ambos estaban en silencio. Hiroto le pasó una hoja a su compañero, en la que ponía:

-"Que te parece si nos comunicamos así? ^^"

Mido miró al pelirrojo y ambos sonrieron

-"Me parece oportuno"

-"Eso pensaba"

-"Creido"

Hiroto aguantó la risa que le venía al leer el último comentario del peliverde

-"Oye, en 20 minutos, yaserá fin de semana ¿Qué te parece si comemos juntos y vamos a dar una vuelta?"

-"Vale Hiroto, pero, ilustrame ¿Cómo nos vas a sacar de aquí? No creo que lleguen hasta aquí los autobuses"

-"Estamos a 30 minutos en moto de la ciudad"

-"Tienes moto?"

-"Tengo moto"

-"Y sabes conducirla?"

-"No, la tengo para mirarl, no te…"

-"Me refiero a si tienes carne?"

-"Si que tengo, nunca pondría tu vida en peligro"

-"No te pongas caballeroso"

-" xD ¿te apetece el plan?"

-"Si, claro"

-"Entonces, tenemos una cita."

*RING*

-¿Cómo que una cita? –pregunto algo ofendido el peliverde

-nos vemos en la cafetería.

~"Pobre de mi T^T " ~


	5. La cita

~ CAPITULO 4 ~

Mido se duchó y al salir se visitó, con un pantalón vaquero, y una camiseta blanca con dibujos verde, ambas prendas algo ajustadas, y unas deportivas, nuevamente verdes. Se cogió un coletero, para más adelante recogerse el pelo, de momento, prefería llevarlo suelto para así secarse mejor.

Al salir de la habitación se cruzó con su compañero, que lo miró extrañado, pero la única contestación que recibió fue que Mido iba a la cafetería.

Jousuke se avergonzó, al darse cuenta de que estaba mirando el trasero de su compañero, mientras este corría hacia la cafetería.

Mido llegó a la cafetería y automáticamente buscó con la mirada al pelirrojo.

-Mido-chan! –Hiroto agitaba el brazo en lo alto para que su Mido lo viese

-Hola Hiroto –tomaba aire tras la carrerita

-¿Has venido corriendo?-Eso sin duda divertía al pelirrojo, pero pronto sus pensamientos se nublaron al ver lo sexy que se había vestido para el – Me gusta el conjunto que llevas

- Etto… gracias…

Hiroto agarró de la mano a Mido, y lo arrastró fuera de la cafetería.

-Hiro? ¿No vamos a comer?

-Mejor comemos fuera

-¿Por qué?

Hiroto lo atrajo hacia sí, lo abrazó después le dijo:

-Porque no quiero que te vean tan sexy, así reservaré este placer para mi.

El peliverde consiguió liberarse del brazo que lo apreseba y siguió el camino hacia la puerta, intentando disimular su sonrojo.

-Pues tu no te quedas corto… pedazo de Baka…

A Mido no le faltaba razón, Hiroto llevaba un pantalón negro, bastante ajustado, que marcaban sus atléticas piernas, una camiseta roja con dibujos nogros y unas deportivas a juego.

-¿Te parece sexy mi ropa Mido-chan?

-Calla!

Hiroto le pidió que esperara un momento que ahora venía. El peliverde le esperó apoyado contra la verja de la entrada del internado, ese sitio era enorme.

El sonido de una moto lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la moto había parado delante suyo era una "Honda" Azul y negra… un monstruo…

-Madre…mia…

Hiroto se bajó y se quitó el casco, para luego decir:

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Que si me gusta! ¡Es una Honda!

-Vale, te gusta –Hiro le lanzó una chaqueta de motorista y un casco –Póntelos

El Peliverde no conseguía abrocharse la chaqueta

-Déjame que te ayude –Hiro se arrodilló delante de Mido para poder abrocharle mejor… y para ponerle nervioso…ya que esas posiciones eran algo…algo… (Pornosas? –Si, gracias / )

-Hiro…

-Bueno ya esta, ahora el casco- Justo antes de que el casco le tapase los labios, le robó un beso, pero ni fogoso, ni con pasión, con simple ternura, era un beso tierno y dulce.

Tras el beso, le terminó de colocar el casco, se lo abrochó y luego el se puso el suyo.

Ambos montaron en la moto y empezaron a conducir.

La cabeza del peliverde no funcionaba bien, solo de pensar en besar a un hombre, la sensación de asco que experimentaba Mido era enorme; pero luego, al pensar en los besos que había tenido con Hiroto… notaba algo en el estómago… y una sonrisa de estúpido felicidad se le reflejaba en la cara. ¿Cómo era posible?

Tras 30 minutos, habían llegado a su destino, a un restaurante que parecía realmente corto. Se bajaron de la moto y Mido se recogió el pelo en una coleta.

-Hiroto, ¿Es aquí?

-Pues claro…

Los dos entraron y mientras que Mido miraba a todos lados, Hiroto pedía una mesa.

Les dieron una mesa apartada e intima.

-Gracias –Hiroto sonrió a la camarera, y esta se deshizo a causa de la sonrisa.

-Eres todo un galán Hiro-kun

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – intentó obviar como lo había llamado Mido, ya que le gustaba mucho.

- Solo hay que ver a la camarera –contestó Mido

-Seguro que tu lo harías mejor

-Yo consigo la comida con descuento

-Pues yo se como conseguirla gratis

Ambos se intercambiaron unas miradas de complicidad y cuando llegó la camarera, desplegaron sus armas, coqueteaban con ella, hablaban en tonos muy sensuales…ets…

Cuando la pobre muchacha se fue, Hiroto y Mido rompieron a reír.

Comieron y hablaron, y cuando terminaron, Mido preguntó:

-Dime, ¿Cuál es el truco para no pagar?

-Uy! Casi se me olvida, ahora verás –Hiroto cogió algo de nata del postre y se la colocó a Mido en los labios –espera…

-¿Qué planeas Hiroto?

-Tu espera…

-Espero que la comida haya estado a gusto de los señores –dijo la camarera, que estaba recogiendo los platos - ¿Querrán café?

-Yo no- contestó Hiroto- pero puede que Mido-chan si- Se volvió ara estar de frente a Mido- Di Mido-chan quieres… espera, te has manchado con el postre

-Eh?

Hiroto se lanzó a los labios de Mido para así limpiarlos. Mido cerró los ojos, comprendiendo el sucio plan de su cómplice.

Cuando terminaron el beso, Mido contestó.

-No, no quiero café, gracias –y le dedicó una sonrisa a la camarera

-Entonces tráiganos la cuenta –terminó Hiroto

-…- La camarera no respondía, estaba roja como un tomate

-¿Se encuentra bien? –Pregunto Mido

-M-me voy…

- ¿Y la cuenta señorita? –Preguntó Hiroto

-I-i-i-invita la casa…Adiós… -la camarera salió corriendo, muy colorada y con una más que probable hemorragia nasal

Hiroto y Midorikawa salieron del restaurante y Hiro no paraba de reir.

-¿Cómo lo sabias? –Mido estaba impresionado

-Jajaja

Se montaron en la moto, y fueron a un parque, para hablar y estar tranquilos.

Después de hablar de sus familias, estudios…etcetc

Hiroto le preguntó:

-Y bien, seductor de mujeres, ¿Con cuentas has estado?

-jajaja, Tantas como ciudades he visitado, puede que alguna más

-…Mmn…ya veo…

-¿Y tu?

-Entre 6 y 8

-No esta mal, pero yo te gano.

-¿Y con cuantos hombre has estado? ¿Eeh?

-NINGUNO! QUE ASCO!

-jajajaja – a Hiroto le divertía la reacción de Mido

-¿Y tu?

-Sentimentalmente…con ninguno…creo – Ese "creo" le dolió a Mido

-¿Y...sexualmente?

-…no quieras saberlo…

Midorikawa se separó lentamente de el

-¿A dónde vas?

-A proteger mi culo

-jajaja

-No tienes gracia! ¡Mi culo es mio…

-Vale –Hiroto se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa – Vale, hagamos un trato, yo, te prometo, que no me acostaré contigo, a no ser, claro esta, que me lo pidas.

-Nunca te lo voy a pedir…

-No seas así Mido-chan…

-Nunca

Siguieron hablando y se hizo de noche, asñi que volvieron al internado.

Al llegar, llevaron la moto a su respectiva plaza de aparcamiento, y luego fueron andando hacia la zona de las habitaciones.

-Ha sido muy divertido, gracias Hiroto…

-Ya también me lo he pasado bien

-Entonces, ¿ya estas mejor?

-¿Estaba mal acaso? –Hiroto estaba extrañado

-Una semana muy cara

-Que va…

Midorikawa agarra de la mano a Hiro, y se planta delante de el cortándole el paso, y obligándole a mirarle.

-Si que has estado muy raro Hiro-kun

-Dilo otra vez –Hiroto pasa unos de sus brazos por detrás de Midorikawa, abrazándole así la cadera y atrayéndola hacia sí.

-¿El que? –Midorikawa se empezaba a sonrojar

-Llámame Hiro-kun.

-Hiro-kun…

Hiroto comenzó a besarlo, apasionadamente, lo aprisionó contra la pared, y recorría su cuerpo por encima de la ropa.

El peliverde no pensaba con claridad, solo se preocupaba por respirar, pero cuando notó las manos de Hiro, por dentro de su pantalón, agarrando sus nalgas y masajeándolas.

-Hiro-kun… Hiro-kun… -Mido pretendía que la fogosidad de Hiro disminuyese- Hiro-kun…Para… onegai…

-¿Qué quieres Mido-chan? –Dijo un instante para volver a besar el cuello de Mido-

-No me voy a acostar contigo, déjame el culo…por favor…

Hiroto sacó lentamente las manos del pantalón de Mido, y dejo de besar su cuello, para besarle los labios.

-¿He ido muy rápido? –preguntó Hiroto

-No me pensaba acostar contigo

-No lo parecía al principio -*sonríe pícaramente*

-Y además, no me has contestado…¿Qué te ha pasado estos días?

-Nada, pensaba…y ya…

-Hiroto –le interrumpe Mido- ¿Eso es tu teléfono o te alegras de verme?

-El lunes Fuusuke me dejó a medias…y estoy … algo….

-Vale… -Mido empujó a Hiroto, y se deshizo de su agarre

-¿Qué pasa Mido?

-Cuando se te pase el calentón me vuelves a hablar….

-No, Mido, no te he basado por eso… creo…

-¿Crees? …vale –le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago al pelirojo

-Aaagh…

-Vete a la mierda –tras decir estas palabras se fue corriendo a su cuarto "¿Por qué me siento tan mal?"

~FIN~


	6. Beso

Cap~5

El sábado Mido se fue con Jou-kun y Shuuya a un centro comercial, no quería estar en el internado corriendo el riesgo de encontrarse con Hiroto.

Se lo había cruzado en la mañana y salió corriendo para no hablar con él "¿Porque hice eso?" Suspiraba con fuerza.

-¿Estás cansado Mido?- le pregunto Shuuya esbozando una amplia sonrisa

-No tranquilo, estoy pensando en mis cosas

-Desde que volviste ayer de tu cita con, estas muy raro- Jousuke estaba de vuelta con un helado de nata y uno de menta con chocolate

-Yo no tuve una cita- cogió su helado e intentó disimular su sonrojo

-¿Y esos colores Mido-chan? –Preguntó divertido Shuuya

-Yo no tuve una cita, estas muy raro-Jousuke volvió con unos amigos

-Jajaja… no me digas que

-A mi no me engatusa ningún hombre…

-¿Y que hicisteis?

-Fuimos a comer a un restaurante… y luego al parque… hablamos de nuestras cosas….-miraba al suelo mientras contaba lo transcurrido el otro día

-¿Enserio?-Preguntaron a la vez

-Si…¿Porque os extrañáis?

-Hiroto-sempai no hace esas cosas-aclaró Jou-kun

Siguieron hablando hasta que Mido-chan sonrió mirando en la lejanía

-¿Porque sonríes?-Preguntó el peliplata

-Las chicas del fondo

Shuuya y Jousuke dirigieron sus miradas donde la tenía Midorikawa y había 4 chicas, embobadas y muy sonrojadas mirándoles. Al saludarlas les provocaron un gran sentimiento de vergüenza. La tarde pasó rápida entre sonrojos y huidas por parte del grupo de chicas, pero una de ellas no se inmutaba y estaba muy centrada en el peliverde.

~~~~~UNA VEZ EN LA HABITACIÓN~~~~~

-Jo!... Jou-kun aún son las 22:30… ¿Y si vamos a cenar a la cafetería?

-Ve tu… yo…no tengo hambre…-Estaba tirado en la cama casi dormido-…mañana madrugo

-Pues yo me voy a cenar algo

Salió de la habitación y cuando llegó a la cafetería encontró a un guapo y despeinado pelirrojo sentado en una mesa con un libro y una taza de té. Desgraciadamente o afortunadamente las tripas de Mido se revolvieron y sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

Hiroto vio correr por el pasillo a un joven de melena verde y no pudo evitar preguntarse en cómo podía ganarse nuevamente el perdón de Mido…y así evitar esas acciones del peliverde que tanto le dolían, se sentía mal al ver cómo era evitado por alguien tan especial para él, pero ni él sabía lo especial que era.

Cuando Mido despertó, Jousuke no estaba, eran las 12 de la mañana, "Seguirá nadando" pensó.

Cuando la noche anterior volvió corriendo al cuarto, tuvo la suerte de que su compañero se encontrase roncando para así evitarse el dar cualquier tipo de explicación.

Sacudió la cabeza como pretendiendo alejar de ella sus recuerdos y se levantó de la cama para entrar en el baño y darse una refrescante ducha, se desnudó tirando la ropa encima de la cama y se metió en el baño.

"Odio los domingos…que coñazo…" Pensaba mientras suspiraba con fuerza…

Mido se encontraba tumbado en el césped, había encontrado una pequeña elevación con un gran árbol en el enorme patio del Internado. A pesar de estar dentro del instituto se sentía como estar fuera, era una sensación liberadora.

"Bueno, al menos no he visto al salido de Hiroto"

-¡Hola Mido-chan! –Un sonriente pelirrojo estaba a dos pasos

"Gilipollas, Gilipollas, Gilipollas, Gilipollas, Gilipollas, Gilipollas, Gilipollas, Gilipollas, Gilipollas, Gilipollas…¡PORQUE TENIAS QUE PENSARLO!"

-Hola Hiroto- Siguió con los ojos cerrados, tumbado en el césped intentando no prestar atención al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí tirado? – Mientras preguntaba se sentó al lado de Mido, sin perder el contacto visual con él en ningún momento. Se sentía fascinado por el peliverde, como su pelo se perdía en el césped, como su morena cara resplandecía con el sol…y como se le marcaba la ropa…era…era…una vista deliciosa

-Descansar…-Procuraba dar respuestas cortas, así evitaba que se le quebrara la voz…se encontraba muy nervioso, la cercanía de Hiroto lo alteraba…y aunque tuviese los ojos cerrados notaba como esos ojos esmeralda lo penetraban… ((Mido: MALDITASEA! NO USES ESA PALABRA! / Kumi-Autora: ¿Cuál? / Mido: P-Penetrar… ¬/¬ / Kumi: *le pone una mano en el hombro* Cariño…todo llegará / Mido: NUNCA! / Kumi: Eso ya lo veremos…))

En mitad del silencio, Mido metió la mano dentro de su pantalón y se sacó un paquete de tabaco y un mechero bajo la atenta mirada de Hiroto

-Esto no me lo esperaba- Soltó muy sorprendido Hiroto, nunca habría imaginado que su peliverde fumase…cuando lo besó no notó nada de tabaco…solo una dulce boca…nada más

-¿El qué? –Formuló la pregunta mientras se encendía un cigarro y lo sostenía sensualmente con los labios

-¿Fumas?

-¡Nooooo! Esto es una piruleta- *Da una calada al cigarro* "será imbécil" Pensó Midorikawa

Hiroto hizo una mueca ante el comentario de su peliverde

-No me gusta que fumes…-exclamó Hiro

-¿Y se puede saber a qué se debe? –Le miró mientras sostenía entre sus dedos el cigarro

-Con un cigarro es más difícil besarte, y no creo que el sabor sea muy agradable – El pelirrojo mantenía la sonrisa en los labios mientras le decía todo eso

Midorikawa lo miró atentamente, se llevó el cigarro a los labios, y le dio una calada muuuuuy larga, para después…soltarle todo el humo a Hiroto en la cara, provocándole una tos muy seca

-*tos* P-pero *tos, tos* ¿Qué haces? –preguntaba el pelirrojo mientras le resbalaban unas lágrimas por las mejillas debido al esfuerzo de toser

-Me gusta –Esbozó una amplia sonrisa- Ahora ya sé cómo mantenerte alejado, cuando fume no solo me relajaré… ¡Sino que conseguiré alejarme de ti! ¡Bien! –Mido apagó el cigarro entre risas y metió la colilla dentro del paquete para evitar que algo se quemase (Kumi:Y para eliminar pruebas / Mido: No, me preocupa el medio ambiente / Kumi: Si…vale…Porque tengas el pelo verde no quiere decir que seas ecológico *marcador 1-0, ganando kumi* / Mido: tsk…)

-*Tos* Eres muy malo Mido-chan *tos* -Midorikawa se quedó sin habla ante la escena…Hiroto se estaba limpiando las lágrimas con las mangas de la camisa, estaba algo sonrojado…y daban ganas de abrazarlo… "¿Este es Kiyama Hiroto? ¿El que casi me viola ayer? ¿El que me metía la mano dentro del pantalón? ¿Es el?" Mientras se hacía estas preguntas, se había ido abalanzando sobre el pelirrojo y le había puesto una mano en la mejilla y le acariciaba suavemente. -¿Mido?-Preguntó sonrojado y con algunas lágrimas

-Esto no es bueno-Dijo el peliverde antes de besar suavemente a Hiroto, un beso dulce, tierno lleno de cariño y ternura

-Mmn…- Hiroto sentía el sabor del tabaco, pero le daba todo igual…era un beso lleno de cariño, ¡Y se lo estaba dando sin siquiera haberlo pedido! Sentía mariposas en el estómago… realmente le gustaba ese peliverde.

"Mido…para… ¡PARA! ¡PARA ESTO ES MALO!...¡Esto!...Esto…esto…me está gustando…joder" los pensamientos de Mido eran turbios, no sabía que hacer pero su cuerpo si lo sabía.

Entrelazó sus dedos dentro del pelo de Hiroto, y masajeaba su cuero cabelludo con las yemas de estos provocando que el pelirrojo abriese más la boca y así poder introducirse en la misma.

Estaba disfrutando, el llevaba ese beso…las otras veces siempre eran besos fugaces, robados…pero este era pura ternura…que poco a poco iba cambiando.

Mido palpaba toda la boca del contrario, quería sentir más… memorizarla…y así lo hizo.

Hiroto por su parte solo disfrutaba de las atenciones de su peliverde, nunca pensó en poder recibir un beso así, instintivamente rodeó la cintura de Mido y lo abrazó.

El beso iba disminuyendo de intensidad por decisión de Midorikawa, que al final soltó un sonoro suspiro y colocó su frente contra la de Hiroto.

-Lo siento Hiroto, me dejé llevar… -seguía con los ojos cerrados y con un sonrojo en las mejillas que lo avergonzaba aún más- …Y-Yo…

-Me ha encantado

Midorikawa abrió los ojos, expectante ante las palabras de Hiroto

-Más bien… tú eres el que me gusta, Midorikawa Ryuuji

-….

-¿No me vas a contestar?

-¿Sigues con el calentón?

Ante la pregunta de Midorikawa, Hiroto solo empezó a reír…por alguna razón… sabía que su peliverde le preguntaría eso, y mientras Mido esbozó una mueca de disgusto

-Jajaja ¿Qué te pasa ahora? –preguntó Hiroto

-Que ni el tabaco te alejará de mi – Hinchó los mofletes y provocó que el pelirrojo le robase un beso, enternecido por su rostro.

Mido se tumbó sobre el césped y dejo que Hiroto lo besase…no sabía porque le permitía eso…pero le dejó… dejó que ese pelirrojo le besase…

-Se os ve muy entretenidos –la enérgica voz de Jousuke los interrumpió y provocó que Mido empujase al pelirrojo y así quitárselo de encima

-¡Eh!...¿Q-Que tal Jou-kun?... jejeje – Mido estaba muy nervioso, y con un sonrojo notable

-¡Casi se me olvidaba a lo que venía! Se está empezando a nublar y han dicho en las noticias que va a caer una buena, así que nos han mandado a unos pocos a avisar al resto –Se frotó la nariz con el dedo y les guiñó el ojo a ambos –La próxima vez tened más cuidado al jugar – se fue corriendo a buscar a más gente

-¡No! ¡Jou-kun! ¡No es lo que parece! – Mido le grito aquellas palabras pero… ¿Cómo explicar lo que había pasado?...Si no se lo creía ni el…

Hiroto le extendió la mano para que se agarrara a ella y así levantarle. Mido sonrió y se dejó ayudar por el pelirrojo, pero cuando terminó de incorporarse se encontró con los labios de Hiroto aprisionando los suyos, fue rápido y se separaron pronto.

-Vamos, no sea que empiece a llover como decía Jou-kun

Ambos cogidos de la mano empezaron a correr hasta el interior del internado, y aunque se sentían abstraídos del mundo…no pasaron desapercibidos a los ojos de la gran mayoría del alumnado.

~Fin~


	7. Lluvia

CAP~6

Midorikawa corría cogido de la mano del pelirrojo, sentía su rostro arder mientras todas las miradas caían sobre ambos. Y para colmo su compañero de cuarto lo había encontrado tirado en el suelo mientras Hiroto lo besaba…. ((Mido: ¿Por qué?...Me quiero morir… / Kumi: Lo siento… pero yo te avisé… / Mido: ¬¬ ))

-Ah… -Hiroto respiraba con dificultad, había corrido lo más rápido posible al instituto -… ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, que? …-Al peliverde también le costaba respirar

-¿Por qué me besaste? –Fijó sus verdes ojos sobre los de Ryuuji, él quería escuchar un "Porque me gustas" o un "Te quiero"

-No lo sé… -Si antes estaba rojo…ahora estaba llegando a un rojo fosforito… - M-Me pareciste… m-muy tierno…

-¿Tierno?

-S-Si

-Que pervertido, Mido-chan

-¿¡QUE! -"¿Cómo me he convertido en un pervertido?"

-Seguro que has pensado en hacerme cosas pervertidas jajaja –comenzó a reírse al ver cómo le cambiaba el rostro a su peliverde.

-Yo nunca haría eso

-¿A, no? –Sujetó al peliverde por la cintura y lo acercó sensualmente - ¿Seguro?

-Hiroto…n-nos van a ver… Aah –se le escapó un pequeño grito al notar los dientes del pelirrojo en su cuello -¡Para!

-Esto no es un calentón –susurró sin separarse mucho del cuello de Mido

-¿Qué?

-Me gustas, Ryuuji –suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro del asombrado peliverde –Me gustas… y no quiero compartirte…

-…Aire…

-¿Aire? –"¿Y el "también me gustas"?" pensó Hiroto

-Necesito aire… -Tras estas palabras alejó a Hiroto y salió corriendo por la puerta por la que acababa de entrar de la mano del ojiverde que ahora solo miraba como aquel al que quería se iba corriendo.

"¿Por qué estoy contento?... ¿Por qué lloro? Joder…no lo entiendo… soy imbécil… ¿Le gusto a Hiroto? …pero… ¿El me gusta a mí? …. Quiero parar de llorar pero no puedo…y tendría que haber ido a comer…pero no tenía, ni tengo, hambre. Son las 8… tengo que volver… no quiero… ¡JODER! ...¿POR QUÉ LE BESÉ? … Ni he podido fumar para calmarme…todo lo que hago me altera…"

MIdorikawa llevaba así desde la confesión de Hiroto, nada lo podía sacar de sus pensamientos, excepto, una brusca tormenta…

*Trueno*

"NO-ME-JODAS!"

Y rompió a llover

"Pues a correr"

*En el instituto*

Hiroto seguía en la puerta esperando al peliverde y a punto de salir a buscarle, cuando lo vio a lo lejos.

Mido entró por la puerta sin mirar a Hiroto, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo…como perdida en otro mundo.

Pero el pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo marchar…así que lo agarró de la muñeca parándolo en seco.

-Estas empapado

-…Voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme…-

-Has estado llorando… ven al mío, allí nadie te verá y no habrá curiosos que te pregunten.

Midorikawa se dejó guiar por Hiroto, iba de la mano de este, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Cuando llegaron, el pelirrojo soltó a Mido a regañadientes para poder abrir la puerta.

-Como en tu casa – Invitó a entrar al peliverde- espera un momento, que te busco algo de ropa y unas toallas

- ¿Para qué? –Mido estaba en su mundo

-Para que te des una ducha caliente – Le dio un sutil beso en la frente- Ahí tienes el baño –le señaló la puerta del baño

-¡V-Voy! –Se quitó las deportivas dejándolas en la entrada del bañó antes de entrar dentro y cerrar la puerta. Una vez dentro no podía dejar de comparar su cuarto de baño con ESE cuarto de baño … "Vamos a ver…si el baño de mi habitación lo usamos dos personas….y este solo una… ¿POR QUÉ ESTE ES EL DOBLE DE GRANDE?"

*TOC TOC*

-¿S-Si? –Mido se sobresaltó al escuchar como llamaban a la puerta

-¿Estas vestido?

-¡S-si!

-Jo…que pena –tras decir esto abrió la puerta y entró con una toalla y ropa seca – Aquí tienes –lo dejó todo en una estantería –Supongo… que no me puedo duchar contigo...

La contestación que recibió fue un empujón que lo sacó del baño y un portazo

"imbécil" Mido estaba muy avergonzado

La ducha era muy grande, lo suficiente para que entrasen dos personas…y tenía muchas palanquitas…

"Dios… ¿Cómo funciona esta cosa?"

-¡Hiroto! ¿Cómo funciona esta ducha?

-Déjame entrar y te lo explico

-"No me fio" ¡No! ¡Explícamelo desde fuera!

-Abres el grifo y el agua cae hacia abajo, si cae hacia arriba, malo.

-Imbécil- Mido abrió la puerta y encontró a Hiroto sin camiseta y descalzo ((Mido: Si…lo más impresionante es lo de descalzo ¬¬ / Kumi: Si, ir descalzado es importante /Mido: Impresiona más encontrarte a alguien sin camiseta / Kumi: ¿Te gusta Hiro-chan sin camiseta? /Mido: ¬/¬)) - ¿Q-Que haces?

-En mi cuarto suelo ir así- entró en el baño con Mido a explicarle cómo iba la ducha, pero el peliverde extrañamente no le escuchaba - ¿Mido? ¿Acaso te estoy distrayendo?

- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué has dicho?

-Increíble… ¿Te distrae que esté medio desnudo?

-¿Por qué tendría que distraerme? –Su sonrojo era notable

Hiroto lo jaló de la muñeca y lo metió en la ducha tras él.

-¿Qué ha…? –No pudo terminar la pregunta ya que los ardientes labios del pelirrojo atraparon los suyos.

Hiroto abrió l grifo y un chorro de agua helada calló en toda la espalda del peliverde. Esto le provocó un fuerte espasmo que le hizo pegar su cuerpo por completo al de Hiroto y que un grito se ahogase entre sus bocas.

Pero el agua que caía sobre sus cabezas se volvió cálida y el pelirrojo pasó a quitarle la camiseta a Mido y anteriormente le había soltado el pelo, y la goma que sujetaba su melena estaba en su muñeca.

Hiro se quitó los pantalones antes de que se mojasen más y los lanzó por encima de la mampara junto con la camiseta de Mido, este se intentó separar del pelirrojo para que no notase su…su… ¿"Alegría"? ((Mido: ¿Dejamos el cachondeo para luego? / Kumi: VAAAAALE!))

Pero fue inútil, el tamaño de su excitación era notable, y el ojiverde procedió a quitarle los pantalones.

-…P-Para Hiroto… no lo hagas…

-Me muero de ganas por hacerlo –Se puso de rodillas delante de Mido, le quitó los pantalones por completo y le bajó el calzoncillo, dejando su miembro libre.

-…Para… me da mucha vergüenza…Hiro-kun…

Al empezar a masturbar el miembro del peliverde, este comenzó a soltar una serie de gemidos.

-Midorikawa… me gustas mucho

-¿Qué?

Hiroto se introdujo el miembro de Mido en la boca y comenzó a lamerlo mientras masturbaba la base.

-¡Ah! ¡Hiroto! P-Por favor…por favor… si haces eso…y-yo…

El pelirrojo seguía con su labor, succionaba y lamía cada vez más intensamente.

-¡Aaah!...Aagh… -Mido se sentía muy excitado, solo podía gemir. Introdujo sus dedos en el pelo rojo de su amante, aprisionándolo.

En respuesta a la violencia que ejercía el peliverde con su pelo, Hiroto le dio pequeños mordiscos desde la punta hasta la base. Una vez en la base subió lentamente la lengua hasta la punta. Al final se introdujo nuevamente todo el miembro en la boca y siguió jugando con la lengua-…¡AAah! …-Sin poder contenerse, Mido se vino dentro de la boca del pelirrojo.-…Aah…

Midorikawa no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar… Hiroto le estaba "Limpiando" con la lengua los restos de "eso", pero le caía de la comisura del labio una fina línea del líquido blanco que acababa de echar.

Las piernas del peliverde no aguantaron más su peso y calló de rodillas a la altura de Hiroto y este aprovechó para besarle tiernamente.

-No tengo fuerza…

-Tranquilo – Hiro se levantó cerró el grifo y cogió en brazos a Mido para llevarlo a la cama.

Cuando acostó en la cama al peliverde, este intentó taparse.

-¿Qué haces? –la vergüenza de Mido era deliciosa

- ¡IMBECIL! Tú tienes puestos los calzoncillos… yo estoy completamente desnudo…

-¿Quieres que me los quite? –Le dedicó una pícara sonrisa

-…Y-Yo no he dicho eso…

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

"¿A qué se refiere?...¿A que si lo hacemos?...si…. ¿Si nos acostamos?"

-…N-No lo sé…

-Yo haré lo que tú quieras – "Si le digo que no… ¿No me violará?" pensó Mido – Pero decídete, si quieres ir a cenar tendríamos que irnos ya

-¡¿Qué?

-¿Por qué me gritas? Yo solo he dicho de ir a cenar… -Hizo una pausa mientras miraba confuso a Mido- …espera… ¿Creías que te preguntaba por sexo?

Midorikawa desvió la mirada muy avergonzado y puede que algo desilusionado.

-¿Acaso quieres que te haga algo? –Preguntó pícaramente el pelirrojo mientras se iba echando poco a poco sobre Midorikawa

El peliverde no quería contestar, estaba muy confuso.

-Tranquilo –Hiroto entrelazó sus manos –No te voy a quitar tu "Inocencia" – le besó tiernamente – No te voy a hacer nada, hasta que tú lo pidas

-Hagámoslo… - "¿Qué?...MIDORIKAWA RYUUJI… ¡ESTAS LOCO!"

-¿Qué?

-Que nos levantemos y nos vallamos a cenar – "Que cuele…que cuele…por favor que cuele…"

-Vale… –le sonrió tiernamente y le dio un dulce beso – Ahora te doy algo de ropa

"Entonces… ¿Quiero acostarme con Hiroto? No lo entiendo… y además…él se lo tragó…se tragó lo que había echado…que mal… ¿Y por qué me he puesto duro antes?...fumaría si no fuese porque se me ha echado a perder todo el paquete…entre la lluvia y la ducha"

-Aquí tienes, unos vaqueros, camiseta, calzado y unos calzoncillos – rió divertido cuando Mido cogió bruscamente la ropa y comenzó rápidamente a vestirse

-Deja de mirarme el culo y vístete tú también.

-Sí, señor.

Hiroto se quitó los mojados slips y cuando Mido lo miró de reojo, lo vio de espaldas y pudo apreciar todo su cuerpo, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

~~~~~UNA VEZ YA VESTIDOS Y EN LA CAFETERÍA ~~~~~

Ambos entraron en la cafetería con el pelo aún muy mojado.

-Esta camiseta es muy pequeña… me la has dado a posta –le susurró Mido a Hiroto mientras pasaba con la bandeja.

-No, no ha sido a posta.

-Sí, y los pantalones igual.

-Bueno… -llevó rápidamente su mano derecha al trasero de Midorikawa –Te hacen un culo muy bonito.

-Tsk…imbécil.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa en la que estaban Jousuke, Shuuya y los hermanos Fubuki.

-¿Qué tal, pareja? – Preguntó Jousuke

Hiroto se adelantó a Mido respondió a Jou-kun

-Muy bien

La cena transcurrió tranquila, y a través de las ventanas se veían rayos y se escuchaban fuertes truenos. Se levantaron para retirarse a sus respectivos cuartos, cuando de repente se fue la luz.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO?

Todos gritaban

-¡VAMOS A MORIR!

-¡ES UN POLTERGEIST!

-¿POSTERS GAYS?

Mido recibió un fuerte empujón que casi lo tira al suelo, pero unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon, cuando se fue a soltar de su agarre una voz muy familiar le dijo.

-Soy yo, tranquilo

-¿Hiroto? –la pregunta sobraba y por ello la única contestación que recibió fue un beso

-Vamos – El pelirrojo se posicionó de espaldas a Mido delante de el y llevó las manos del peliverde a ambos lados de su cintura – Sígueme

Consiguieron salir de la cafetería y ahora iban por el oscuro pasillo cogidos de la mano.

-¿Sabes dónde está mi cuarto?

-¿Quién dice que vamos a tu cuarto?

No le veía la cara a Hiroto, pero estaba convencido que tenía una de sus estúpidas sonrisas.

-…..

-Además, ¿Llevas llaves?

-…mierda…

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, a Hiroto le costó un poco abrir la puerta, pero al final lo consiguió y Mido acabó agarrado a su camiseta para evitar desviarse. Cuando entraban el pelirrojo lo llevó a la cama, mientras el abría la puerta del baño, lo que proporcionó un poco de luz.

-¿Por qué hay luz en tu baño?

-Es una luz de emergencia.

-Tu cuarto mola más –Mido hinchó los mofletes

Hiroto rió y empezó a desnudarse

-¿Quieres alguna ropa para dormir?

-No, gracias…-"Espera, entonces, ¿Dormiré desnudo? ¿En calzoncillos?" –Bueno, igual una camiseta amplia

Buscó en un cajón y le lanzó una camiseta de futbol americano

- ¿Te sirve?

El peliverde asintió con la cabeza.

-Voy al baño –Hiroto entró en el baño y cuando salió, salió en slips y su Mido-chan estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, con una amplia camiseta y el pelo suelto, mirando todas las cosas, alumbrándolas con una linterna que estaba en la mesilla – Baño libre.

-¡V-Voy!

El pelirrojo se acostó en la cama, esperando a su Midorikawa, que cuando salió quedó embelesado con la imagen de Hiroto.

Hiro golpeó suavemente en el espacio de su derecha para señalarle a mido que se acostase, esto sacó al peliverde de su mundo.

Nada más echarse en la cama, unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon.

-¿Podemos dormir así?

El peliverde le correspondió el abrazo y enterró el rostro en su pecho, dándole así su aprobación.

~~~Y Abrazados Se Quedaron Dormidos~~~

~Continuara~


	8. La mañana

~Cap. 7~

"Mucho sol…Jousuke se ha dejado la persiana subida…espera… ¿Qué me está rodeando?"

Abrió los ojos, y se encontró el rostro de Hiroto a escasos centímetros del suyo… tan cerca, que sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

"Es verdad… me quedé a dormir en la habitación de Hiroto…"

El semblante del pelirrojo se veía tierno y tranquilo, tenía los labios entre abiertos…estaba tan desprotegido…

Mido se acercó lentamente y besó suavemente los labios de Hiroto, y tras separarse un poco empezó a pasar la lengua sobre esos dormidos labios.

"Que desprotegido ^^"

Volvió a pasar sus labios sobre los otros y esta vez notó que se movían, así que abrió los ojos y se encontró de golpe con dos esferas Verdes que lo miraban fijamente.

Mido supuso que Hiroto iba a hacerse cargo de la situación, pero no fue así… el seguía a Mido… abrió su boca para que el peliverde entrase en el, y así lo hizo.

Mido acabó encima de Hiroto mientras el beso proseguía cada vez más ardiente… hasta que la mirada de Mido se desvió al reloj.

*Las 13:30*….

-Hiroto… ¡SON LAS 13:30!

-Ya lo se, no grites – Hiroto agarró a Mido para evitar que este se levantase- tras una tormenta como la de anoche hoy todos estarán reparando las cosas…así que no habrá clases

-¿Seguro?

-Si – Le acarició la majilla – Me gustas

-No se a qué viene eso…

-No quiero que lo olvides

-Desgraciadamente, no creo poder olvidarlo nunca… - se inclinó sobre el pelirrojo y le besó en la frente.

-Yo he estado con mujeres.

-Ya lo sé.

-Esto es muy raro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No se… Hiroto… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Ahora si que no te entiendo

-… ¿Soy un capricho?

-No

-¿Entonces que soy?

-Ahora no lo sé… pero si sé lo que quiero que seas…

-¿El que?

-Mi novio.

"¿Si? ¿Si? ¿CÓMO COÑO LE HE DICHO QUE SI?"

Había pasado el día con Hiroto… bueno, solo la mañana, por la tarde le había tocado ayudar a reparar algunas cosas de la escuela con el resto de alumnos.

Y ahora estaba en su cama… en su cuarto… de noche…y con un Jousuke al otro lado… RONCANDO…

"Yo tengo que dormir…"

Mido se levantó, cogió su mochila con los libros que iba a necesitar para clase, y su uniforme. Cuando salió del cuarto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo…

"No… ¿Estoy yendo al cuarto de Hiroto?"

…

"Qué demonios"

Cuando llegó a la puerta, se paró y tomó aire.

*TOC, TOC*

-¿Pero qué? ¿Qué horas son estas? – La puerta fue abierta por un Hiroto que solamente le tapaba una toalla, ya que acababa de salir de la ducha - ¿Mido-Chan?

-C-Creo que me he equivocado de cuarto… -Hiroto lo jaló de la mochila y lo metió en el cuarto.

-Tu no te vas –lo abrazó contra su mojado pecho y besó sus cabellos - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me echabas de menos?

- Imbécil, necesito un lugar donde dormir, Jousuke está roncando demasiado… pero si molesto…

No pudo seguir hablando ya que Hiroto aprisionó sus labios con los suyos.

-Ahora ponte algo de ropa

-¡Eh! ¡Es mi cuarto!

-Yo quiero dormir…

- Vale, vale… -le besa en la frente- Ahora voy.

- Gracias Hiro-kun – le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, una de esas que hacia que el corazón de Hiroto palpitase con más fuerza.

Mido se quitó los pantalones para no pasar calor y se metió en la cama, al rato llegó Hiroto y Mido alzó sus brazos para que el pelirrojo lo abrazase. Y otra noche más se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Mido se despertó, porque notó como algo cerca suyo se movía… ¿Era Hiroto?...

Mido estaba abrazado a Hiroto, tenía su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo y había pasado una pierna por encima del mismo.

Por su parte, Hiroto acariciaba la espalda de Mido, y su respiración parecía intentar calmarse… pero no lo conseguía.

Mido subió su pierna para abrazarse más al pelirrojo y rozó un bulto que termino oprimido bajo su pierna…

"No… no puede ser"

Volvió a mover la pierna para volver a rozarlo y se escuchó como Hiroto gemía.

-¡Aaaagh!

"No… Hiroto esta… esta…"

Mido se sonrreia cada vez más al escuchar gemir a Hiroto cada vez que le rozaba la entrepierna. Empezó a bajar la mano lentamente hasta por encima del calzoncillo de Hiro.

-¿M-Mido? ¿Q-Que haces?...

-Cállate – Metió la mano dentro y envolvió su miembro con la mano y comenzó a masturbarlo.

-¡Ah!..¡Aaagh! – Hiroto se tapó el rostro con el brazo y lo retiró cuando, el peliverde dejó de masturbar su miembro. Hiro se sentía confuso -¿Qué pasa?

-Déjame jugar a mi manera – Miso se sentó encima de las caderas del pelirrojo, sobre su entrepierna y empezó a balancear sus caderas.

-Juega todo lo que quieras… ¡Ah!...

Mido empezó a besar a Hiroto y los gemidos de este eran ahogados entre sus labios. Fue bajando por el cuello de Hiroto dejando un recorrido de besos y mordiscos, pasando por su pecho desnudo, deteniéndose en sus pezones, chupando y mordiendo, siguió bajando.

-Mido… no tienes que hacer nada.

-Ya lo sé, imbécil… -Le contestó Mido, que en aquel momento tenía la cara de un rojo intenso, que combinado con su pelo, le hacía parecer un adorno navideño. ((Mido: ¿Me meto yo con tu madre? / Kumi: ¿A que te cae encima una ballena azul? / Mido: No serías capaz… / Kumi: Estoy hablando contigo… no me jo*** …))

Llegó a la hinchada entrepierna y besó el miembro por encima del calzoncillo, pasó la lengua, presionando la punta y mordiéndola suavemente. Le retiró la prenda y quedó completamente expuesto, y unas pocas gotas blancas salían de la punta.

"Muy grande… muy grande… esto en un futuro es imposible que entre dentro de mí… espera… será mejor que me tranquilice y me centre en el ahora… y olvidarme de esas cosas por el momento…"

-¿Mido? – Hiroto estaba apoyado sobre sus codos para poder ver a su peliverde, que estaba parado mirando fijamente su miembro- No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras.

Mido apretó el miembro con su mano provocando a Hiro un grito de dolor y placer.

-Te dije que te callases.

Se lo metió por completo y se lo volvió a sacar lentamente mientras succionaba y pasaba rápidamente la lengua por la punta.

El pelirrojo agarró a Mido del pelo introduciendo sus dedos en la melena del mismo mientras se mordía el labio y mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

"¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?" Sujetó suavemente la punta con sus dientes mientras movía la lengua circularmente apartando la piel y masturbando con la mano la parte de abajo.

-No puedo… me voy a venir… quítate Mido… Aah… no… no quiero… ah… no quiero que… ¡Aah!

"Quiero saber a que sabe"

Aumentó la velocidad de la succión y movía la lengua a un ritmo frenético.

-¡Aaah! – Hiro apretó con fuerza la cabellera de Mido mientras arqueaba la espalda y se corria dentro de la cálido boca del peliverde.

Mido se sentó en la cama mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano intentando terminar de tragar todo lo que Hiro había vaciado dentro de él.

"Es… muy dulce…" Metió un dedo en su boca y cuando lo sacó arrastró un hilo blanco.

-Puedes ir a echarlo al baño- la respiración de Hiroto estaba muy acelerada.

Mido negó con la cabeza y terminó de tragárselo todo.

Un sonrojado Hiroto alzó sus brazos para que mido lo abrazase y así lo hizo el peliverde-

-¿Te ha desagradado mucho? –Hiroto acariciaba el pelo de Mido

-No… no me ha desagradado – le besó tiernamente.

-Mido… quiero poseerte y volverte loco… - Hiroto acercaba poco a poco su rostro al de Mido.

-Eh… yo…yo… también lo… *RIIIIIIIIING* ¡VAMOS TARDE!

Mido saltó de la cama y empezó a vestirse.

-Hiroto…. ¡TÁPATE UN POCO Y VISTETE!

-Voooooooooooooooooooooy…

Se vistieron y salieron del cuarto a buen paso hacia su primera hora.

Pasaron las clases en tranquilidad, pero Mido no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que Hiroto tomaba su mano por debajo de la mesa, entrelazaba sus dedos. O cuando le acariciaba la mano y el brazo por encima de la mesa.

En la comida, Jou-kun apareció con una amplia sonrisa y una muy buena noticia para el.

-¡Chicos! Falta un profesor y a última no podemos salir fuera a hacer gimnasia por el estado del suelo, ¡Así que tenemos dos horas de natación!

-¡No! –Atsuya y Shirou hinchaban sus mofletes debido a la repulsión que les provocaba la natación.

-Pero… ¿No sois amantes de la nieve? - Preguntó un extrañado Shuuya.

-La nieve es blanca, fría muy bonita- Dijo Shirou con una tierna sonrisa.

-En natación tienes que ir medio desnudo y acabas dentro de un estanque para delfines- dijo Atsuya algo serio.

-A mi tampoco me agrada- intervino Shuuya – Se me encrespa el pelo.

-Pues a mi me gusta – Sonreía Mido- Nee, Jou-kun, ¿Me ayudarás, perfeccionar mi brazada?

Jousuke y Mido siguieron hablando sobre las dos horas de natación, pero Hiroto estaba ausente.

"Midorikawa… hazlo… tu puedes… que no sea el siempre el que muestre interés… que vergüenza…vamos… vamos… se van a quedar todos a dos velas… en fin…tarde o temprano se iban a enterar de mi relación con Hiroto…"

Mido entrelazó su mano con la de Hiroto y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Estas bien Hiro-kun?

-Ahora si Mido-chan – le besó sutilmente en la frente

-¿Seguro?

-Bueno…admito que es la primera vez que me desagrada la natación.

-¿Y a que se debe?

-No quiero que nadie más te vea en bañador.

-¿Eres celoso? – Mido le sonreía pícaramente

-No, solo cuido lo que es mio – besó sus manos entrelazadas.

-Yo si que soy celoso – le susurra cerca del oído Mido

-Te quiero – le dio un suave beso sobre los labios

Explicación Gráfica de las caras de los presentes:

O.O Cara de todos los presentes en el comedor

O/O Cara de Shirou y Atsuya

:D Cara del subnor*** de Mamoru mientras pregunta "¿Qué pasa?"

~Fin~


End file.
